


Mr Snuggums

by lucife56



Series: Breathing Underwater Fanart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen, baby prompto, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	Mr Snuggums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathing Underwater (Something Like Freedom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572024) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 




End file.
